Ultimate KanJam
Ultimate KanJam is a hybrid of Ultimate and KanJam and incorporates some aspects of handball, soccer, and hockey. Two teams compete with each other, each team having at least 3 players each. The object of the game is for a fielder to assist a disc to the deflector to score a bucket worth 2 points. Offense: There are at least two fielders and only one deflector. One fielder starts the game by throwing the frisbee from the outzone opposite their deflector. After passing it in, a fielder may only stand in the midfield (within bounds outside of the crease). If the fielder has the disc, they may only move by pivoting one foot or by throwing the disc to another player. A fielder without the disc is free to move anywhere on the midfield exclusively. From the outzone, the fielders throw the disc among the different players until the offense gets into a good scoring position. This may be near the crease line or it may be very far away, depending on the throwing skills of the fielders. The offense always retains possession if the deflector catches the disc unless the offense has committed some other infraction. This allows the deflector to act as an additional fielder as he or she can throw the disc back to a teammate to allow them to score. Scoring: '''When a fielder attempts to score, he or she becomes a thrower, and if the deflector fails to convert to a bucket, the team loses possession -- unless the thrower throws the disc into or at the can or the deflector hits the disc at the can. If the thrower throws the disc into the can regardless of the role of deflector, the team earns 2 points. If the thrower throws the disc at the can regardless of the role of the deflector, the team earns 1 point. If the latter is the case, the offense has a second attempt to score a bucket. If successful, the offense earns 1 more point. If unsuccessful, possession goes to the other team. '''Defense: There are at least two defenders and one deflector (who may defend if he or she remains in the crease.) A defender may not make physical contact with an opposing player and he may only attempt to block a pass or shot if the disc is in the air. A defender's main objective is to restrict movement of the disc toward the can. If a defender tries to block a shot, he or she must be outside of the crease when doing so. If the defender jumps to block the shot, his or her feet must have been outside of the crease immediately prior to jumping. Timeouts: '''A team may only call timeout when it has possession of the disc or if the disc is dead. A team can use unlimited 15-second timeouts to switch the lineup, but a team can switch its deflector with a player in its outzone at any time. A team may use 30-second timeouts to discuss strategy and/or switch the lineup, but the team is limited to five of these in regulation and two of these in any overtime period. '''Overtime scenarios: Team A scores at 2:00. Team B has 2 minutes to score. If Team B either loses possession or fails to score, Team A wins. If Team B scores in their possession, Team A has the remainder of the overtime to score. The whole point is for one team to score within a frame while the other team does not. If by the end of the overtime period, no team is leading regardless of the number of possessions for either team, the game heads into a double overtime (3:00 long). If the double overtime does not result with a winner, the game goes into shootout mode. Each team designates a thrower to attempt a bucket from the creaseline toward the deflector. A team wins when they score within a frame and the opposing team does not.